This invention relates to a mechanical seal.
It is common for a mechanical seal for a rotating shaft, such as the shaft of a pump, to have a stationary sealing ring and a rotating sealing ring which rotates against the stationary ring. Usually, a spring is provided to press the rings together to achieve an effective seal. As wear takes place between the sealing rings, the spring extends until the spring force is not sufficient to hold the relatively rotating rings in sealing relationship with one another. It is then necessary to strip the seal and replace parts as necessary. Depending on the conditions, this has to be done fairly often. Besides the inconvenience of frequently having to take a pump or the like off line while seal renovation takes place, the conventional mechanical seals are notoriously difficult to strip and replace.